The present disclosure relates generally to method and system for determining logging statement code coverage. In order to ensure a software program functions as it was intended, software engineers will typically run a number of tests on the program before it is released to end-users. However, it is well recognized that the number of tests to account for every possibility in a program is practically infinite. In this situation, static analysis may be beneficial since static analysis will cover 100% of the code. “Static code analysis,” is when software code is analyzed for bugs or programming errors without executing the software.
Once a program—or an updated version of the program—is operational, it can be released to certain groups of end-users, or even made available to the open public to increase the amount of feedback. This allows software engineers to continuously improve upon the program based on feedback from real end-users, for example, removing any bugs and glitches encountered by the end-users. Although developers may want to find as many bugs as possible, it is equally important not to overwhelm the developer with too much output. Static code analysis may also be useful in this situation because no actual code is being executed.
In order to obtain the feedback from end-users, a program may be released with logging statements that record information when the program is being used by a customer end-user, including information that identifies previously undetected bugs or glitches in the program. Removing or fixing bugs or glitches in the program depends on whether the portion of software code causing the problem can be pinpointed accurately and efficiently.